


Bottom of the Bottle

by curekepralssyndrome (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Kind of smut, and instead, and this is him at the whole party thing, but i couldnt be bothered, but yeah, but you can all come to shrios hell with me soooo, home safely and it proves to be a really hard task., its and au where thane is TOTALLY OKAY, lmaooo kill me, not ALL THE SMUT, procrastinating rn, so thane survives, sooo, started off as A has to take B, tbh, thane gets drunk basically, the drunk friend of a friend, walk up in the party like what up i hate feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curekepralssyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*screaming in a dark hallway* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of the Bottle

"Chug, chug chug chug!" Shepard followed the sound of the chanting, Vegas voice booming through the apartment, his voice almost matching the thrum of the music beat. 

The couches had been pushed to the sides, the table leaning against the fireplace, the orange glow dancing over the small crowd gathered in the center. Vega held a pair of leather clad legs, smiling down, as Jack cheered, Grunt and Wrex following suit, blocking Shepards view. She advanced, Vegas eyes widening and his smile dropping when he saw her, her brow creasing at the worried expression.

"What's going on?" Shepard laughed, craning her head when Grunt and Wrex turned to meet her. They looked at each other, and then down at her, Shepard giving them a pointed look to move.

"Just... Having a little fun." Vega replied, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he burped ungracefully. Letting go of whoever had been chugging the large canister, the tube rolling around as the last squirts of beer stained the floor. She pushed Wrex, and he stepped away, shrugging his shoulders from the sudden deflation of the atmosphere. Shepard gasped as she saw Thane, smiling as he lay on the ground.

"What the hell?" Shepard laughed, covering her mouth as Thane struggled to stand up, Vega coming to pull him up and steady him.

"Y-You're not mad?" Vega asked, his eyebrow quirking, his grin lopsided as Shepard burst out laughing again.

"No, the whole point of this was to loosen up." Shepard gestured to the rest of the party, Grunt nodding in approval before leaving, Jack rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay, cool, he okay?" Vega shrugged as Thane pulled away, his arms swinging sluggishly before Shepard caught him, gasping under the sudden weight.

"S-Sure, yeah, I got him." Shepard nodded, Jack sighing and walking towards were Grunt was lifting a new keg out of the kitchen, grinning madly at the sight of the biotic.

"Garrus has a game of poker going, interested?" Vega slurred slightly, grinning, and Shepard considered his offer for a moment, the Drell shifting on his feet, head resting on her shoulder.

"Nah, I should take care of him... Maybe later." She answered, not waiting for a reply before tugging Thane along, his eyes opening briefly to look at Shepard when guiding him up the stairs.

"Shepard..." Thane slurred as he fell over the last step, landing with a thump onto the landing, Shepard attempting to muffle her laugh at the sight. The assassin that had terrified Joker at first, the one who called himself a weapon, in a heap on the floor, smiling like an idiot. His usually tight set lines of his mouth lax, open slightly, the orange glow of the Citadel apartment casting shadows over the different shades of green.

"Yeah?" She huffed, lowering herself to sit next to him as he rolled over and sat up, wrapping and arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Missed you." He hummed into her ear, her cheeks growing hot as she halfheartedly pushed him away.

"I... missed you too." She sighed, looking into his eyes, letting him plant an innocent kiss on her forehead, his breath stinking of the lingering beer.

"Thane, I know we haven't had much time to talk..." She began, looking away to watch as Joker wrapped an arm around EDI's waist, the simple gesture causing EDI to stare at the pilot.

"Shhh," He interrupted her, bringing his other hand up to silence her, pressing a single finger to her lips and frowning at Shepard.

"Siha, you were busy. I was ill. It's okay. We didn't even know if either of us would survive, I'm glad we did." He rambled, his lids drooping as he struggled to say everything, like it was catching in his throat. Shepard smiled weakly, nodding along.

"I just don't know. About us anymore. Is it over? I don't want it to be Thane, but you always said we knew it would come to an end. And I did, fuck, Thane you have no idea how much it all messed me up." She ranted, her face falling into her hands, grateful for the darkness.

"Siha..." He sighed, and Shepard half hoped the liquor would do _something_ to his Drell memory, unwilling to deal with any awkwardness the sudden confession would cause.

"Fuck, it's not your fault. I just... do you love me? Still?" Shepard finally looked at Thane, his eyes wide with surprise, his mouth hanging slightly open, before finally smiling, his lips quirking with the usual sweet smirk reserved only for her.

"Of course I love you, Siha." He leaned in, bringing his hands to either side of her face and leaning his forehead against hers, Shepard turning towards him, her knees bumping lightly against his. Shepard ignored the smell of alcohol that drifted from him, focusing on how much steadier his breathing sounded, solidifying the fact he was there, that _they_ were possible.

"If you'll have me." He smirked, Shepard rolling her eyes before closing the space between them, letting her lips on his be her answer. He growled into the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, Shepard placing her hands onto his neck, stroking circles along his pink tender skin.

"Of course." She gasped when he let her lips go, trailing kisses along her neck, biting lightly at the collar bone.

"W-wait a minute." She sighed, Thane pulling away, hands still on her hips as he lifted his brow questioningly.

"You're drunk." She reminded, pushing him away as she stood on shaking legs, Thane nodding in agreement as he stood, stumbling to follow her down the hall.

"Yes, I am slightly intoxicated, Siha, I fail to see the relevance?" He teased, following her into her bedroom, swaying with every step, and falling onto the bed. He stretched lazily, reminding her of a cat, as Shepard closed the door, checking to make sure nobody had followed them. She would hate to explain to Thane if Kasumi decided to randomly materialize as they talked.

"The 'relevance' is that you might not even know what you're saying. I don't know how this works for you." She playfully chucked a pillow onto his face as she sat at the head of the bed, crossing her arms.

"I'm not one to take advantage." She added in seriousness, Thane pouting as he crawled up the bed and lay next to her, his eyes full of innocence as he looked up at her, wide and dark, Shepard unable to look away.

"I'm fully aware of what I'm doing Shepard, it would take more than this to render me inebriated." He countered, his own tone more sobered than before. Shepard ignored him, sighing deeply as she avoided his gaze.

"Siha... you didn't drink much tonight. Is there a reason?" He asked, taking her hand in his, sitting up and resting against the head of the bed, his fingers lazily intertwining with hers.

"Not really. Didn't feel like it. I didn't expect you to be so eager." She laughed, the image of Vega holding him upside down sending a grin over her face.

"They provoked me." He chuckled, frowning slightly at the memory.

"Oh? That couldn't have been easy." Shepard laughed, letting herself close her eyes, leaning back, still able to hear and feel the thrum of the music, the bass like a pulse shaking the whole apartment.

"They were very persistent, Vega was very adamant." Thane laughed, a deep rumble vibrating through his chest.

"That's good..." Shepard sighed, relieved to hear it hadn't been some form of bullying. She had worried Thane would have trouble with her new additions to the crew, his silence and attitude often instilling fear or giving people the impression of being arrogant. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the sounds of the party dying out, the music eventually turning off, the comfort of just being next to each other enough.

"Shepard?" Thane purred, and Shepard hummed in response, her lids heavy with sleep, his hand squeezing hers gently prompted her to open them.

"I would very much... like to kiss you." He proposed, his face suddenly inches from hers, Shepards face turning crimson at his words, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Idiot." Shepard laughed, Thanes eyes wide, his mouth broad, a grin lighting up the usually expressionless lines of his face.

Shepard slowly nodded, bringing her lips to Thanes, kissing him back just as hungrily as he did, pulling her closer. She gasped when he bit her lip, his hands squeezing her hips as he pulled her, Shepard following his lead to straddle his lap. She pulled away, yelping when she felt something tighten around her wrists, furrowing her brow in confusion when Thane chuckled against her, running his hands down her sides.

"Thane?" Shepard breathed, struggling while recognizing the blue glow of Thanes biotics, his sneaky smirk sending her pulse racing.

"Not to worry Shepard, just want to enjoy this." He craned his head up to whisper in her ear, biting her lobe gently as he slipped his hand beneath her thin tank top, his hand warm against her skin.

"What's this for then?" She moaned as Thane cupped one of her breasts, leaning into her neck and kissing it, Shepard pulling at his restraining biotic field around her hands.

"I don't want you running away now, do I?" He mused, his other hand slowly reaching under the waistband of her sweatpants, cupping her ass with a firm squeeze, eliciting another moan of approval from the commander.

"Like this would stop me." Shepard resisted the urge to cry out as Thane lifted her tank top, his lips coming lick at her breast, letting his tongue leave a cool trail over her nipple.

He met her eyes, challenging her as he lifted her shirt up and over her head, reaching around with both arms to bring the loose fitting top to her wrists, stretching it around and tying a tight knot around them, kissing her deeply as she pulled at the now constricting fabric. She bit his lip, licking into his mouth and pushing onto him, grinding down into the hardness through his leather. He growled, pushing her off and laying her onto the bed roughly. He narrowed his eyes as she smiled up at him, biting her lip when he began slowly removing his jacket, her eyes roaming the sight of his bared chest.

"So"- Shepard lifted her leg, deliberately between his own, gently grinding it against the now obvious bulge in his pants -"I've never seen an intoxicated Drell before," she teased lightly, his body straightening at her movements, an almost inaudible gasp leaving his lips. She felt his concentration waver, using the opportunity to pull free of the binding fields and push her own onto him, tearing the constricting fabric until her tank top lay in tatters.

He let out a surprised grunt, Shepard pushing him down, her own blue glow surrounding Thanes chest and pushing him down into the screwed up sheets. Shepard leaned in, pressing kisses into the ridged pink skin of his throat, dragging out more growls and moans of approval and frustration. She pulled away, letting the energy of her biotics flow out, through her, carefully directing it around his wrists and waist, holding him down.

"Siha..." He murmured, closing his eyes as he attempted to move, his hips fighting against Shepards biotics. 

"You should drink more often... loosen up." She leaned down, whispering closely into his ear, her hand moving to lay flat against his chest, leaving the biotic field in the place of where her hand had gripped his forearm.

"I've seen how you drink Shepard, I don't think I'd be a match." He snickered, his mouth quirking, his calm demeanor betrayed by his own breathing, raged as Shepard moved her hand, her fingers pressing into the contours of his muscles.

"Hm" -Shepard pretended to think, watching her fingers hum blue with a spark, rolling the electricity over the dip in his chest, where the light cast the shadows to make it look like a darker green -"Could still be fun." She finished, struggling to maintain control over the few fields, their light glowing brighter, the electricity visible in the clouds. She quickly pulled them back, taking a deep breath as she released Thane, trying to calm the surge of power that threatened to flood her veins.

"Siha? Are you okay?" She heard Thane, his hand warm on her cheek. She placed her own above it, nodding a yes.

"Sorry... Just got a little excited." She huffed, calming her breathing before meeting his eyes, now level with hers, sat straight, his other arm steadying her waist as she swayed, dizzy.

"No need to apologize, Siha." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her once more, his lips warm against hers, so gentle, Shepard sighed into it, pulling him closer.

"You stink of beer." Shepard breathed as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, his hand drifting up to run through her hair, the simple gesture easing her pulse, her breathing slowing as she leaned into the touch.

"You smell of gun powder." He shot back, his smirk disarming, Shepard unable to stop the grin from spreading over her face. Her eyes drifted over his skin, counting the scars that interrupted the gradient of colours. She shifted her hand, letting her fingers ghost over the largest one, a darkened bolt, stretching from the back of his neck, over his shoulder, and down his collar bone, the ends pointed and middle jagged.

"You never told me about them. Your scars." She whispered, more to herself than Thane, not a question. She had asked him before, but he avoided her, instead inquiring about her own scars, the stories dull and routine. A mission gone bad, a training accident, one of the many explosions she had partook in. The scars she owned could be on any Alliance soldier, and she didn't shy from retelling the stories, she couldn't think of anyone who did.

"They're an ugly sight, Siha, the stories are ugly too." He whispered, his shoulders tensing under her touch.

"They're not ugly." She insisted, her voice firm, her eyes boring into his, telling him not to fight her on the subject. Thane sighed, his hand moving from her hair to circle her waist, pulling her closer.

"This one-" He rolled the shoulder that Shepard still held, her thumb moving over the scarred green tissue "-I received during my first assassination contract, I was twelve, a stray bullet." He explained, closing his eyes, his breathing hitched, fighting against the wave of memories, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

"It's okay," Shepard whispered, her hand moving to cup the side of his face, searching for a sign that he was gone, that the tide had taken him back.

_"I drop the rifle, my shoulder burns as I hold it, crimson stains my hand, I run, footsteps chasing, I climb into the hole in the wall. It's dark. Hear my blood, dripping onto the metal, hold my breath, still too loud."_ Thane sighed as the memory left, Shepards heart dropping into her gut with guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember-" Thane kissed her, interrupting her apology, his hands gripping her hips tightly, his chest heaving with his breathing.

"It's okay, Siha, I'm okay." He said as he pulled away, smiling, Shepard frowning at him in doubt.

"I'm sorry." She sighed again, quieter, avoiding his eyes.

" _Siha_ ,really, it isn't a bad memory." He gave her the same pointed look, his brow creased, his mouth set in the straight line. Shepard wished she could make it curved again, wished she hadn't broken whatever hold the alcohol had over him.

She kissed him, if only to fill the silence, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid his, still guilt ridden despite his protest. He squeezed her reassuringly, his mouth opening for her, their creases and his growls of approval sending shivers down her spine, his touch electrifying every part of her bare skin. Her chest moved against his, the warmth of him, the way he pushed her down, trapping her between him and the mattress, making her giddy.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek, the edge of the curves that lined his face pressing into her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gunna be a fluffy one shot but turned into crack and (some??) smut and im eternally scREAMING and im sorry my Shepard is an emotionally inarticulate insecure WRECK also the whole layout could be inaccurate lmao i haven't got blueprints for the fucking apartment okay this was inspired by this prompt and me myself and I crying when i got drunk and googled what intoxicated lizards are like... dont do that
> 
> This was gunna have all the smut but i couldnt be bothered tbh lmao kill me


End file.
